Waves
by godricplease
Summary: Riley and Ray know each other's strengths and weaknesses, growing up they were attached to the hip, that was until some..things now known as Kaiju's started to attack the earth and life as we knew started to fall apart. Can they still have a part of a normal life now that they are reunited? AU. Raleigh/OC ; Mako/OC
1. Waves

**_Hello! Hope you enjoy my story,_** **_feel free to review, follow and fav! pretty pleasee_**

"Did you hear that, sis? The strongest bond they've seen!" My brother, Connor exclaimed through the hall.

I stopped to enter the code on the almost invisible proper place they implanted just a few months ago.

"How did you know that was there?" His voice was getting louder by the second. I guess he's still excited with the now completed final tests.

"He didn't say that." He looked at me confused while pushing me through the door.

"He didn't say it was the strongest bond they've seen. He said it was strong, yes. Stronger than most. "I sighed. "But not THE strongest" When the doors opened automatically all you could see were people running around preparing for the entranced of the Jaeger.

Although the portal was now closed, it was decided to do 'rounds' to check if everything was as silent as it seemed.

We all knew the Kaiju's were intelligent and evolved at a fast rate. One of the theories was they could've found a way of travelling undetected, by sea of course. Even worse, they could had found a way of analyze us without our systems being able to detect. Anyways,

I guess I should introduce myself now.

My name is Riley. I did not have any intentions of becoming a candidate on this save the planet thing, a ranger. There are people who can handle having that type of weight on their shoulders and take the necessary risks and measures in order to do the right thing. I'm not sure I'm one of them.

Clearly someone thinks otherwise to put me and my brother aside with two legends as my brother would put it.

I was told when I was first asked to be a part of this new program they knew all about my past and my status (if you want to call it that) with the boy in question…

I guess that was a part of the manipulation on their part to say yes.

I saw him last two months ago, it hurt being away especially because I grew up with him, it felt natural. Connor on the other hand hasn't seen him since he was thirteen.

"Nervous?" He asked me at the same time we saw the Jaeger stopping on its proper resting place.

"No." I smiled. "Are you?" He laughed. "Yeah"

Then I saw her, still as petite looking as ever. I could see her now smiling and I couldn't stop myself from doing the same.

When she was less than twenty feet away she started jogging towards me. I put my arms, around her, almost squeezing her.

"Mako! I've missed you so much!" the short time we spent together was more than enough to create more than a friendship I knew I could trust her with my life and she knew she could do the same with hers.

"I missed you too, Riley. This place feels bigger without you here"

She then noticed my brother next to me, her eyes widening with surprise.

"I'm sorry. I'm Mako, are you Riley's brother?" She inquired, extending her hand.

I had to nudge my brother on its side; it seems that the young lady had made an impression on him. "I-err yes! I know who you are. I love you! I mean you're awesome. Yeah...so I'm Connor." Rambling, he kept shaking her hand, normally I would intrude and save him from embarrassing himself further but by Mako's smile I would say she didn't mind.

"In risking of ruin your moment, do you mind telling if Ray's here?" I asked trying to cover up my urgency. Obviously they both saw past it.

"Took you long enough…He didn't came on this round. He's probably in his room. Why don't you go look? You know where it is."

"Yeah, Riley. Go check his room" Connor smirked.

"Shut up both of you. Okay I'm going. You know where to find me if you need anything. See you guys later" Kissing both of their cheeks, I left.

The Academy hasn't changed at all since the last time I trained and stayed here. That dark feeling that lingered, on the walls, it felt like it was preparing you for battle, not a figure of speech either. Turning left I faced the hall that had the rooms, an arrangement that was still in the open for me. Climbing up those three little steps I took a big breath and knock on the door.

Nothing.

No sound coming from inside that I could tell...maybe he wasn't here, knocking again this time lighter I was preparing myself to leave when I saw the door opening.

Feeling my heart racing, I guess I was nervous after all. Looking up I saw what I've been dreaming these past few months. He had sweatpants on, and was shirtless his hair was messy and he looked tired. He had been sleeping.

"Sorry for waking you up, stranger" I said biting my lip, trying to distract myself from my frantic heart. I saw his face lighting up and the next thing I know I'm being grabbed into his room.

I laughed never seeing him moving so fast. He shut me up with his lips on mine. Hearing the door closing and locking, I leaned into the kiss, feeling his arms around me and pushing me into his body.

"Are you okay?" I asked against his lips. My hands were on his short messy hair, messing up with it even more.

Leaning back I opened my eyes trying to memorize every part of him.

"Shit. Are you really here?" I couldn't stop staring at him, his skin was warm and rough and his eyes were bluer. I nodded not trusting my voice to speak.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" I hugged him the tighter I could, burying my face on his neck. I felt his right hand going down my back, and I felt him slightly slapping my butt indicating me he wanted me to jump. So I did.

I jumped high enough to spread my legs on his waist. Feeling him supporting my weight I leaned back.

"You taking me to bed now or do I have to buy you dinner first?" I joked pinching his cheek. Walking, he whispered against my lips

"Baby all you have to do is ask" Then he threw me onto the bed.


	2. The One Where

**_I posted this because well, its better than nothing, I'm going to post the continuation with smut..maybe because,well that's where it was going! Anyways, hope you like it! X _**

_The One where Riley and Ray sneak around, make bets and spend half of their days off in bed. _

I saw the door open and close followed by a breathless Raleigh; I looked down at my phone placed on the bed. "10 minutes." I smirked.

Raleigh fell dramatically onto the floor, spreading his arms and legs- "What took you so long?"

"Pentecost was harder than I thought" Standing up from the bed, I clicked on the reset button the screen showing the zeros once again, stretching, I could feel my sore muscles coming to life. Ray reached up for my hands fake groaning "C'mon" I smiled, helping him up.

"Where was he?" his arms wrapped around my waist, the corners of his mouth went up while he glanced at me, "K-lab" he responded leaning into my lips. My lips felt his, rough and demanding at first calming down after a few seconds, his ways never really changing my hands found their way to his face-I knew he wasn't going to give me any more clues so I leaned back and released myself from his grip.

We were bored. Well, as bored as you could get in this place we started doing these little things, little games. Stupid bets, trained together (I kicked his ass a few times, although he won't admit it to more than two) the more silly ones like who could fit more pieces of food on their mouth; who could name more characters of the Star Wars Universe.

The loser often ended up naked.

_(In the end there was no loser) _

Rule Number One. We couldn't run.

You can walk fast, jog even but no running. Rule number two; no asking questions to others that may help you end the search faster. No phones, watches etc. Yeah you could say this was a serious ass game.

Approaching the lab, the noise was dying through the halls people were arriving to their destinations others that were lucky enough to be on a break like me still in bed or at least on their rooms, let's hope Newton and Dr. Gottlieb were among them.

It seems that I forgot to mention the most important part of this game, what we were searching for. So, Raleigh thought it would be fun to hide a personal object in a certain place without the knowledge of the people that were previously there. Not that original huh? Doesn't really matter it was always fun and amusing to pass Stacker without trying to not being seen, to mess with Gottlieb's head.

Anyways, the lab was as it is always been: messy and just confusing. The right amount of confusing just to work with those two. Books all over the place, the gigantic board full of calculus and theories.

This was without a doubt the perfect room to hide any object, if you don't want it to be found that is. (If you want make it a challenge that is,) I looked for clues something out of place (yeah right good one) anything that could indicate that I was in the right path, I picked up some books, search behind everything big enough to hide whatever it was that he decided to hide.

Passing the Kaiju brain I saw something shiny, moving around yet another pair of books larger enough to occupy a person for at least a couple of weeks…

Sneaky bastard, I thought.

Raleigh hid my Kaiju bracelet, sounds weird I know Newton was the kaiju lover around here but sometimes when I found myself in the lab helping the guys out, Newton's love for the strange creatures rub off on me I suppose, a few years of me being there one day he gave it to me said it was a normal bracelet except for the part it was made of kaiju skin. Putting the bracelet back on my wrist, getting out of the lab before someone slowed me down.


End file.
